


Reverbrations

by VintProtectionSquad



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weird Anatomy Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintProtectionSquad/pseuds/VintProtectionSquad
Summary: "I didn't know how you'd react. I've been told it's...weird.""Perhaps. But I can't say I mind."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know
> 
> Please let me know if you notice any errors

Sometimes people learn things that completely throw them off; things that never, for a split second, would have crossed their thoughts.

Like the fact that Qunari can purr. Or Vashoth, in Julian's case, but it still remains that the soft, rolling hum is most certainly coming from the sleeping Inquisitor curled against my side.

And it's sickeningly cute.

He's been staying up later and later for the past week, insisting that filling out documents is more important than taking a rest and joining me in bed. Usually I sleep before him anyways, but now he's bone-tired during the day, and occasionally falls asleep at his desk or against the nearest wall. This time, I was able to pull him towards the bed in time for him to pass out, and because of it, I've found out this interesting little quirk of Julian's.

He purrs when he's deep in sleep, which is a good sign considering how he's been lacking on rest. I slowly pet his hair as his chest expands and compresses with his breathing, the purr pausing for the slightest moment when he switches from breathing in to out, and vice versa. I run my hands over the cool, rigid surface of his right horn, gently rubbing the point that forms at the bend when his horn goes from straight back to straight up.

He breathes in suddenly, and I pull back my hand as he goes still and silent. Then his brow slowly knits together, and his mouth opens just the slightest bit more, and before I can do anything he sneezes, hard and loud. He seems to have startled himself awake, if the surprised expression on his face is anything to go by, and I have to lift a hand to my mouth to stifle my laughter. He must feel the vibrations against my stomach, however, because he looks up curiously.

"Dorian?" His voice is gruff with sleep, and he brings up a hand to rub his eyes groggily.

"Sorry," I remove my hand to grin at him, reaching down to stroke his cheek. "You're just so...disgustingly adorable." He snorts at that, but turns to kiss my palm. Then he moves to sit up at the edge of the bed, but I quickly grab the collar of his shirt before he can get too far.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I have work to do, vhenan. I'm sorry, but-"

"Nope, absolutely not," I sit up and pull at one of his wrists, and though I'm definitely not strong enough to yank him back onto the mattress, I make up for it with sheer determination. "You're going to run yourself into the ground, with how much you've been doing. You need a break, Julian."

"But I just had one." The look he gives me is nothing short of pitiful, but I won't stand for it.

"You need longer than a few-hour nap," I state firmly, but after a moment my voice softens again. "Please, amatus. Staying up so long isn't healthy. And this is coming from me." He stares at me for a few moments with a conflicted expression, but after a deep sigh he pulls his shirt over his head, then slowly peels up the edge of his binder. I feel a smile rise to my face as I lean forward to press a kiss to his bare shoulder, and I savor the pride of being able to get him to listen to reason.

"Thank you."

"I should be thanking you," he hums as he folds both pieces of clothing, then places them on the floor next to the bed. He turns and settles back against the pillows, arm immediately wrapping around my back when I rest my head on his chest. "You're right. I shouldn't be burning the candle at both ends so often." I hum approvingly as he slowly rubs my back, his chest rising and falling under my cheek. We stay in comfortable silence for a while, the fading dusk light casting shadows against the ceiling. Then I remember the little tidbit I learned of the beloved Inquisitor before he'd sneezed himself awake, and I prop myself up on my elbows to look down at him. 

"Did you know you can purr?" I ask, and his hand stops.

"Pardon?"

"You purr when you sleep," I say again, and he stares up at me with shock. "It's quite endearing."

"...really?"

"I was surprised, too. I doubt anyone would expect the 'scary horned giants' to purr like cats."

"You think it's endearing?"

"I do." A moment passes, then I become aware of a soft, rolling vibration beneath his skin, and my eyes widen slightly.

"You can control it?" He nods minutely, and it dims when he opens his mouth to speak.

"I didn't know how you'd react. I've been told it's...weird."

"Perhaps. But I can't say I mind." He smiles happily, then pulls me down to kiss my forehead as his purring intensifies.

 _"Ar lath ma,"_ he murmurs, and warmth blooms in my chest as I settle back on top of him.

_"Mea t'adori."_

**Author's Note:**

> "Ar lath ma,"= I love you (Elvish)
> 
> "Mea adori tua."= I love you (Tevene from http://katiebour.deviantart.com/gallery/31655463/Tevene-Reference-and-Dictionary )
> 
> My Adaar was raised by a dalish clan, which is why he speaks Elvish


End file.
